I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement devices, especially golf practice devices for use with regular or practice golf balls.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, golf practice devices have generally been unsuitable for both chipping and putting but have instead been directed to either one or the other of these aspects of the short game in golf. Also, most golf practice devices in the past have included elements which form an obstruction to the normal roll or bounce of the golf ball into the target area such as broad obstructing legs which tend to interfere with the roll of the ball. Finally, most devices in the prior art have been too heavy and have required too many parts for easy assembly, disassembly, and use at a practice location.
Items somewhat similar to the present invention have been developed in the past but they also suffer from various disadvantages now overcome by the present invention. For example, some devices in the prior art have featured inflatable portions so as to conserve space and weight for shipping and other purposes. However, such inflatable portions are subject to rupture, require deflation and reinflation when moved to another location, and also require patching when a rupture occurs. Many times, the damage to such an inflatable item is such that it must be replaced rather than repaired.
Finally, the devices in the prior art have not been easily adjustable to the desired height for chipping and putting either regular or practice golf balls into a target area.